BoBoiBoy Galaxy: A New World
by Xalerino
Summary: BoBoiBoy had defeated Captain Vargoba, the legendary space pirate, and saved the whole galaxy. However, when a wormhole in space pulled him in, BoBoiBoy is thrusted in a world filled with magic. Will he ever find his way back home or live in a world full of magic? BoBoiBoy X Fairy Tail Crossover: Slightly Overpowered BoBoiBoy, New Elements [Elemental Fusion and Non-Canon]
1. Prologue

_"There in the farthest corners in the galaxy floats a space station known as TAPOPS Station._

_TAPOPS, also known as the Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras, were known to search and retrieve the Power Spheras. No matter what generation, no matter what purpose of their uses, TAPOPS mustn't let them get stolen or be used for ill intent._

_In a planet called Earth, there exists a young superhero named **BoBoiBoy**. And he's on a quest to save all Power Spheras and defend the galaxy from harm."_

* * *

**Sunnova Station**

**On the outskirts of space, besides an unnamed planet**

**2018, 22nd of June**

An enraging battle had begun inside Sunnova Station. In the interior lies chaos caused by the legendary space pirate, the plunderer of Power Spheras, Captain Vargoba.

"Heh, pathetic Tarung. And you thought you could put an end to all this. You disappoint me." He referred to the knocked out Admiral, easily defeated by an unfortunate incident regarding his "battle suit".

His dastardly menacing glare focused on the human boy, BoBoiBoy.

"Soon, all of my crew will plunder this whole station in search of the Power Spheras. And not one of you can stop me now."

For the first time ever, BoBoiBoy felt hopeless, fear and a sense of defeat. He gritted his teeth in frustration, not only at the enemy but at himself. If only he wasn't arrogant in that fight, if only he finished him off sooner, then probably none of this would have ever happened. He feared this time would come to an end.

His thoughts snapped when he heard a voice behind him.

"You won't... You won't lay your fingers on these Power Spheras! They aren't yours to begin with!" A deep voice sounded beside BoBoiBoy. He gazed over to see Fang, the Shadow Manipulator. Behind the latter are the twin shield siblings, Sai and Shielda. The three are injured but are holding on their own just fine.

"He's right. BoBoiBoy, we'll defeat him together!" A feminine voice said next and he turned to see Yaya, the pink hijab girl and with her chinese best friend, Ying. Both held on a strong face, ready to take on anything.

"Yaya's right. With all of us here, we'll emerge victorious!" Ying said as she adjusts her glasses.

The cadet is hesitant of this decision. He gazed his hazelnut eyes on the white tiled floor.

"H-hey! Are we sure about a-all of this..!?" Behind the whole ordeal is the Indian boy named Gopal. He yelped in surprise as the hero of justice, Papa Zola, pushed him forward.

"What are you standing around for?" Papa Zola said as a smile paved its way into his mustached face. "There's an empty spot for you there. Get in there!"

When push comes to shove, literally, Gopal joined up with his friends at last albeit with a worried expression.

The red skinned alien is amused at this display, the best fighters of TAPOPS, together as one. He expressed himself by giving a laugh and gave off another glare.

"I'm simply impressed by your amazing fighting spirit."

His eyes trailed off to BoBoiBoy, who is in between his friends.

"But alas, the weak..." He points his giant sword at BoBoiBoy. "...will always remain weak!"

Hearing those words had sparked a fiery anger inside BoBoiBoy. He lifted himself off the ground with some effort and put on his determined face.

"I... I need to redeem myself!"

He rushed forward.

"BoBoiBoy! Don't rush in alone!" Fang meekly called out to him. "We gotta help him now!"

Following after BoBoiBoy, they sprinted into the battlefield once again as their final fight started to ensue. This is it. If they win, this whole onslaught will all be over.

"You insolent brat! Taste your bitter end!" Captain Vargoba initiated by throwing metal pipes and slabs at BoBoiBoy, who dodged with minimal ease. Not for long, a metal pipe was launching right in his face quick.

But Gopal was quicker.

"**Biscuit Snipe!** Pew pew pew pew pew!" Gopal shoots using his fingers like a gun and aimed at the hurling pipes and turned into chocolate breadsticks. BoBoiBoy got hit with the candy, slightly hurting him but nothing serious. He continued running towards his opponent.

Metal slabs and debris were still being thrown from the vertical direction. Just as when the slabs started to close in on BoBoiBoy, the twins had provided a quick defensive mechanism. Shielda intercepted infront and used her shield to block the incoming pipes. Sai used his throwing shield to parry the oncoming metal slabs.

BoBoiBoy kept on running and running when Yaya and Ying both joined by his side to protect him from anything coming to him.

"You think you'll claim your win from me!? Think again!" The space pirate jumped way up into the air and is bringing his metal axe down to BoBoiBoy.

Just as he was about to do it, Yaya beat hin to it. "**Gravitational Lift!**" Her hands glowed a pink glow and held Captain Vargoba in midair.

But an idea came into his mind.

"**Steel Magnetic Pull!**" He countered the gravitational pull and levitated himself to the ground safely. He heard something approaching him behind and quickly swifted to the source.

The Shadow Manipulator closed in on for the kill. "**Shadow Strike!**" Fang pounced on him with his Shadow Bear Fusion and clawed at him.

"This annoying brat again!?" The red skinned alien grew irritated by any second.

Ying gives her cue to BoBoiBoy. "Now's your chance, BoBoiBoy!"

The latter nodded as he slightly raised his arm and his watch glow.

"**BoBoiBoy Triple...**" The elemental circle consumed him whole until one by one, three versions of BoBoiBoy came out of that said circle. The one in an electric aura is BoBoiBoy Lightning, the one in a fiery aura is BoBoiBoy Fire, and the one in a shining aura is BoBoiBoy Light.

"**...SPLIT!**"

Back at the matter at hand, Ying quickly provided help to Fang by slowing down time to avoid him being cut in half by the legendary space pirate's two swords. Captain Vargoba readied to slash this shadow wielder into half when BoBoiBoy Lightning parried back.

"**Lightning Blade!**"

This gave Fang enough time to counter attack. Even with their combined powers, they still find themselves struggling against the overwhelming strength of the legendary space pirate.

"Get smashed into bits!"

Before he can get that chance. BoBoiBoy Fire and Yaya rushed with incredible speed and delivered their hardest punches to Captain Vargoba, sending him to the wall and creating a crater.

"Whoa! Is that...!?" Gopal exclaimed as his eyes focused on what's behind the clearing smoke. It's BoBoiBoy Light, charging up his own power and ready to unleash against the alien.

"**Optical Shot...**"

Having recognize the attack already, Captain Vargoba called upon his shield and ready to brace himself from the impact.

"**...MAXIMUM POWER!**"

Fortunately for Light, the attack connected with the alien. On the downside, it only hit his shield. And with it's refraction, it is able to reflect the light attack back and causing the whole room to be damaged due to the powerful beam.

"He... He blocked it...?" Light said as an exhale escaped his dry lips.

"You are seriously testing my patience, you fools!" His weapons came back to him like an owner did to its pets.

"**Magnetic Field Swing!**" All of a sudden, his weapons began to encircle around the alien and created a violent dust storm that practically enveloped the whole area around them.

"Guys! Take cov-- AGGHHH!" Light didn't finished what he is saying when he got smacked really hard by the metallic hammer.

"The pull... It's too... strong!" Shielda tries her very best to resist the magnet's force but was unable to as she got swept off her feet from the massive dust storm and the magnetic pull. She and Sai are twirling around on the tornado filled with metal pipes and metal slabs.

"Sai! Shielda!" Yaya shouted at them with concern.

The cycle went on until it got faster and to the point where every metal are combined, including Sai and Shielda in the mix since they both have shields and wore metallic gear.

"**Magnetic Field Explosion!**" The entirety of the metal exploded upon impact and Sai and Shielda were caught in that explosion, including everyone within its blast radius.

They laid motionless on the ground, a few breathing with slight pants. BoBoiBoy tried his wholesome to get back up. The adrenaline wore off and fatigue already took over, feeling weaker than before.

"Not yet, kid. Not even close." A looming shadow stood behind him.

"BoBoiBoy!" The said boy widened his eyes in horror. He knew what he is about to do and he is in a world full of hurt.

"This is what it feels like to have pain!"

One might swing is all that it takes to deal the final blow to BoBoiBoy. His weapon neared his face and finally struck him where the weapon ricochet and launched BoBoiBoy up in the air but it didn't stop there. He kept destroying ceiling after ceiling until there is no more. The last ceiling is now destroyed and he is now floating in space, completely motionless.

"BOBOIBOY!!!" His friends yelled out after him after his launch.

Fang got on one knee and made a last ditch effort into making a Shadow Eagle to try and fly up into space to save BoBoiBoy. However, he's not given considering Captain Vargoba is still present in his vicinity.

"Don't even think about trying!" He brought his weapon down and intimidated Fang with his dangerous glare. Fang scowled.

"...BoBoiBoy." Ochobot said with sorrow. His poor friend is out there in space, slowly dying.

"You're weak! This is what you get for going up against me! Muahahahaha!"

Meanwhile in space, BoBoiBoy had suffered quite enough injuries that would require to go to a hospital or an infirmary. The expression of his face says he wants all of this to end, to finish what he had started in the first place. Still floating in the vast space, his body temperature drastically dropped to the point he begins to freeze. Icicles frosts his arms, legs, and his face by a hair. It would seems this is the end of BoBoiBoy.

"No! I... I can't lose...! I... I...!"

The sun, or what appears to look like the sun, slowly rotated until it's warmth rays glistens BoBoiBoy's frosted skin. It is shining really bright, it practically consumed BoBoiBoy whole.

And his watched beeped.

"Come here, my new Power Sphera!" The space pirate magnetically pulled Ochobot, who is all the while screaming "No".

Before he is an inch away of obtaining his new Power Sphera, he shut his eyes tight because of an unexpected surge of light that occurred upwards.

"W-what is that light?" Commander Koko Ci, the current commander of BoBoiBoy's team, exclaimed while blocking the blinding light with his free hand. Thanks to his double shades, he looked up to see an unbelievable sight.

The camera pans to see a gloved hand and retracted to form a fist, next is the cap with grayish patterns, followed by a close up of the symbol and flickered a little bit, and finally goes to show his new goggles that shinily reflected and showed his eyes below his enemy.

"BoBoiBoy Solar!?" BoBoiBoy's friends had their practically bulged out their eyesockets.

"So that annoying brat is still alive!?" The red skinned alien exclaimed angrily.

Back to Solar, he retained that smug look on his face. "Heh, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

He stretched his arms and placed two of his fingers almost in an X position and stretched his arms outwards, revealing a transparent moon behind Solar. The latter then motioned his fingers to form his first attack.

"Take this! Solar Eclipse Blast!" A beam of light escaped Solar's fingertips and are raging down towards the alien.

Inside the station, he braced himself and let the attack come full force on him, letting his confidence showing. But he thought about it otherwise as the attack is just too massive to deal with. He brought his shield up front and the beam bounced in a straight direction. It continued to reflect and as the beam went past the ships, causing them to explode due to the beam's extreme heat. It quickly zoomed past Captain Kaizo's head.

"That attack... Just what in the world was that?" Kaizo wondered who made that attack while watching the floating pirate ships continue to blow up into pieces. In the midst of chaos happening, he had happened to see faint glow in the distance. He squinted his eyes to see...

"BoBoiBoy...!? No, he's..." At first he's speechless but came to realize he's using his secondary tier powers once again like that time at Planet Circus when he transformed into Thunderstorm to wipe out Jugglenaut.

He knew Captain Vargoba cannot be beaten with just brute strength alone, let alone Admiral Tarung would wipe the floor with him or even go toe-to-toe with the big alien so what's there to worry? Actually, what did happen to Admiral Tarung, Kaizo thought. Perhaps he was defeated or a foul play?

More pressing matters at hand, he wants to know what happened how Captain Vargoba managed to push BoBoiBoy enough to that length where he reactivates his secondary tier powers or specifically his Solar form. He knew what BoBoiBoy would do, obviously observing his fights. He'll get this over soon enough. He just needed to defeat Captain Vargoba and all will be over in an instant. He got his job done as the remaining pirate ships that were blown up are gone.

"Hmph." He smirked, not to himself, but to the savior of the galaxy.

Kaizo stood as he watched BoBoiBoy Solar disappear leaving a sparkly dust in his previous spot. He had to admit, he sure wants to give this boy a good praise if he gets the job done.

"Looks like everything is going smoothly huh?" His partner, Ramenman, said. Kaizo holds an amount of disdain towards this man, reasons are unknown.

"Hmph." He just "harrumphed" as a form of reply.

A moment of silence has passed and neither had a say. When the other parts of the station got blew up by something. Something turned out to be someone and that someone is BoBoiBoy Solar, still shooting off his own attack. To his surprise, he kept recoiling until his attack had stopped.

"I wouldn't stand here if I were you. Get the boy right now! I'll go and evacuate the others myself!" Ramenman took off towards the fallen TAPOPS Station to save the remaining members of TAPOPS. Kaizo deployed his helmet and sped off to the unconscious boy.

What he didn't notice is another figure who is flying out to come grab him.

"There! I got you!" Fang grabbed BoBoiBoy in the nick of time. BoBoiBoy smiled weakly before falling back once more into unconsciousness.

"Pang! What are you doing!?" Kaizo exclaimed. His angry to see his little brother intervening his own rescue mission to save BoBoiBoy, which the Lieutenant caught him by himself.

Before he'll scold his little brother more, a large wormhole appeared where his Multifold Solar Eclipse Blast ended and its gravity was great. It begins to suck in BoBoiBoy and Fang. The latter tried everything in his power to get out of this conundrum but was still feeling exhausted due to his Shadow Fusion. He grew weaker.

"PANG!!"

It was too late. The wormhole pulled them inside.

Kaizo's eyes widen and gritted his teeth underneath his mask and cursed mildly, enough for the whole universe to hear.

"DAMMIT!!!"

* * *

**Hello readers! And welcome to my first story in . My other stories are in Wattpad but I wanted to try out here to test out my capabilities as a better writer, and also for practice.****This story is a BoBoiBoy Galaxy X Fairy Tail crossover story. Not many of those around but it's definitely out there, possibly.****Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy/Galaxy belongs to Animonsta Studios and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing, only the plot events.**

**Let me know what you think of this and I will keep posting more chapters in the future. I post 2 chapters in one day so be sure to like and comment if you must.**

**~Terbaik~**


	2. Ch 1: A New World

If there is one thing BoBoiBoy could describe right now, it would be pain. Pain from all the smacking he has been getting by the legendary space pirate. He poured every bits of his power into that **Multifold Solar Eclipse Blast,** no doubt that red skinned alien will be getting back up again or just proclaimed dead.

But right now, there is nothing he can do at this point. He still lay there, or floating as there is literally nothing that supported his body with, in the total black void.

"Where... is... this place...?" A question rose in his conscious mind. To what he can guess, and if this isn't the conclusion then what is, he is trapped here with no way getting.

He took a glance at his watch. It's a little damaged but at least it is still functioning, much to his sweet relief. He wouldn't know what to do if it broke in this situation. He'll be crying like a helpless child lost in the mall looking for his parents. But now's not the time to think further into this. He needed to get out of here. That much as he know it.

He started searching for a way out of sorts, only to encounter pitch blackness. The dark is really black even a bat can't find its way. BoBoiBoy started to hyperventilate. The panic arising within him. It took little to no convincing to try to calm himself down in this situation.

What startled him is an electric spark to his watch. This happened before at Planet Gurunda when he tried to fight Adu Du and Probe for trying to hurt Cattus. Why now? Why did this have to happen? Many problems are being placed in his little plate. What did he do to deserve this?

At a moment's notice, a light occurred in the distance and BoBoiBoy can vaguely see it with his heavy eyes. He can't change into his elements right now because of the malfunction of his watch. So he just floated to the light and reached it with his open palm.

His world then turned white.

* * *

**In the middle of a dense forest**

**Unknown country**

**X791, 25th of March**

He stirred awake with a grogging headache and a groan to signify he is still hurt despite all the rest he's been given. A solid good few minutes is all it takes to make him stand up on his two feet. His legs are still shaken from the slight trauma he received from being hit from the ridiculously huge hammer to the abdomen. Not to mention, he suffered lots of damage to his body.

He surveyed around here, trying to figure out where he is. To his mild surprise, he woke up in a forest, of all places he could have woken up from. He can clearly see trees everywhere in his line of sight. And on top, how did he end up in this place? This is impossible. It couldn't be that his last attack it recoiled him back to Earth? No, that wasn't it. Earth is light years away from them.

"Where do I go from here...?" The first sentence that pops out his mouth. Indeed. Where should he go now that he's awake? He'll maybe start by looking for his friends, if they even are here. For all he knew they might be on the lookout for him. He just hoped he will be found soon by one of them.

An idea suddenly lit up and whipped his power watch near his face. Much to his disappointment, it is still sparking a dangerous spark. Perhaps he went overboard from Solar's attack, it inflicted damage on the watch. Ochobot would kill him if his watch ends up being broken beyond fixing. He will construct another watch for him to use. At the cost of losing all of his acquired powers. BoBoiBoy knew he didn't want that. He needed these powers, to protect his loved ones and the whole galaxy.

The 'contacting his friends or TAPOPS' idea is a no go due to the watch's condition. His primal instinct would be to journey back to civilization. If civilization exists here in this 'Earth'.

Although BoBoiBoy made a bold accusation if this world is even Earth at all. In every planet he ever visited with his friends, some planets bares a resemblance to his home planet Earth. So what makes this new world similar to that of Earth with it's dense trees? He can try to fly up with Wind, then again, the watch has other plans.

"Wait..."

He stopped in his tracks as he remembered something important.

That's right!

"Fang...!? Fang!?"

He had forgotten about his spiky purple haired friend. Before he was knocked out cold, Fang had gotten him first. The question is; where is Fang? And where is this place? If he can find Fang, then perhaps he may know, which he highly doubt if he can.

Minutes had passed since he searched for his lost comrade. The cadet sighed in defeat. If he can't find Fang, then he must be somewhere else than here. BoBoiBoy groaned again. He'll have to travel to find him again.

Seeing no other choice but to find the nearest trail. Trail means it leads to a place. A place means there is people. Let's just hope he isn't going to encounter any bad guys coming his way.

"Hm?"

He traverse his way out of the forest with minimum effort. He finally found a rocky trail that leads to who-knows-where.

As he continued walking, his mind wandered, ignoring his own surroundings and only focused on his thoughts. He doesn't knew how much time has passed. Hell, he doesn't know what day or month it is considering he forgot.

He then thought of his friends. Did they got out of there? Did they escape the fallen space station? He had hoped that they had gotten out alive. If not, then he feared for the worst of what's coming to them. BoBoiBoy can be a worry wart at times.

The watch didn't give him specifically what day or month except the time it is shown on it. It no longer sparks but when he attempt to turn into any of his elements, it just shock him lightly.

"What's wrong with this thing now...? Why does it do this...?"

He had no idea what to do with it for now. He'll hope its problem won't occur again in the future.

* * *

A good solid 4 hours were enough for BoBoiBoy to finally found a city. The infrastructure was like anything he hadn't seen before. It was also huge might he add. He was awestruck with its beauty.

There was a sign literally yards away from him and so he took a look at the city's name.

"Welcome to Magnolia. Located in the southern part of Fiore...? What kind of place is that?" He muttered and raised his eyebrow in confusion. He had never heard of this continent before, much less he knew if he knew his geography better. But no matter. He found a city and somebody must help him at some point. He looked worse for wear and needs immediate medical treatment. BoBoiBoy journeyed his way into the city known as Magnolia.

* * *

**Magnolia, Fiore**

**X791, 25th of March**

"Whoaaaaa..." His breath was taken away by all the crowded people and its buzzling markets. The street practically filled them to the brim. Pirate ships are docked on the port and many cargo were being stored in. BoBoiBoy was mesmerized by all of these. One would mention that this is just barely impressive to the naked eye. But BoBoiBoy has other preferences. He may be a mature boy but he's still a child at heart. He gets impressed at everything that's thrown at him.

"This is so awesome!"

His grin never escaped his face. He went around with the other stalls in the market and come across delicious delicacies. His mouth began to drool at the sight. Although he didn't have any money on him, the vendor was kind enough to make him try out his food as it was free for one. BoBoiBoy wholeheartedly accepted it and began wolfing down the food given to him. He never realized he was THAT hungry. Then again, he skipped breakfast because of a meeting at the TAPOPS Command Center.

"Thanks mister!" He thanked the vendor, which he welcomed him in return, and moved on elsewhere. His eyes wandered on the buildings architecture. They aren't modern-looking that's for sure. He was staring at the buildings for quite a while until he heard more static noises coming from his watch.

"Again? C'mon. What keeps it doing that?" He got annoyed with the repeated process of electricity surging from the watch. He tried shaking it to try and make it work but to no avail.

What he didn't realize is a bunch of people running past him as he walks on the street.

"Hey, run a little faster, icicle turd!"

"How about keeping up at our pace, flame for brains!?"

"We can't argue right now! We need to go after those guys!"

"There's no time to deal with you two. We must find them wherever they are!"

"Hey guys, wait up!"

Still engaged with his activitiy on the watch, he didn't hear everything they were saying and continued running to wherever they're going. He didn't want to do this but he lightly bop the watch and to his surprise, the sparks stop and the "B" logo popped up.

"Phew. Thank goodness." He sighed with relief. It took many tries to get the sparks to stop. It really did the trick. Back to his predicament, he needs some help. His earlier pain came back and crouched on the ground.

"Get a grip on yourself...! You're still kicking, BoBoiBoy...!" It took an amount of willpower to get himself back up on his two feet. He approached a nearby bench beside the alleyway and sat on it. He desperately needs treatment or he'll kick the bucket soon. As soon as he laid his head on the bench's arm, he heard a scream. His head bolted up and ran towards the source.

"Who could that be!?"

His answer was met by a couple of odd looking people in weird clothing. Five men surrounded a little girl in tattered clothes. The scene made BoBoiBoy's blood rose. How dare they pick on someone that isn't their size?

"Get away from her!" He shouted to get their attention. It worked as they divert their attention to him than the girl. The latter ran to the corner and took a peak.

"You got some nerve butting into our business, little man!" The big muscular guy said with disgust.

"What do you suppose we should do with him Boss? He looked like crap. I mean, look at him!" The guy with gravity defying hair asks to their leader.

"I'd say we beat him up and get the girl. She has the artifact we wanted and we'll take care of this brat in no problem." Said the leader.

"Grr..." BoBoiBoy grits his teeth in a rage. Do they think they have the advantage because of his size and strength? Little do they know...

**"Elemental Power: BoBoiBoy Lightning!"**

"C'mon!" He taunted them with his glare and yellow raw lightning sparks around his body, giving off an ominous aura.

The five men gasped in surprise.

"This brat is a wizard!? He didn't look like one!" The leader had a hard time sweating. Lightning smirked and zapped to the two grunts with their weapons. Both went down with electricity surging through their bodies as Lightning did quick work.

He can hear a gasp of surprise and Lightning looked around to see the little girl with her eyes glued to his. Her earlier fright was replaced with happiness, happiness because her savior appeared.

"What are you two idiots doing!? Get him!" The leader exclaimed with anger. The two rushed at the lightning element with their magic abilities.

"No freaking way! These guys can use elemental attacks like me!?" Lightning dodged another attack aimed at his side. He had enough with the onslaught and slaughtered them with little to no effort. All that's left now is the leader.

"If you think you can take me on, well think again!" The leader grew his fist in an abnormal size. Lightning's movements are growing sluggish due to lack of energy and fatigue.

"I have to finish this... I have to..."

"Take this!"

His eyes widen when the abnormal sized fist was about to strike him. However, Lightning has fast reflexes and zapped away with correct timing. His eyes glowed red for a moment before he unleashed hell on this person.

"Lightning Blade!" He summoned his trusty blades and struck the guy with consecutive strikes in every direction. His finishing strike is the same style as he did to Jugglenaut and a small lightning dome enveloped around the whole area, leaving any spectators to cover their eyes.

Lightning landed on the ground safely and reverted back into BoBoiBoy. A look of confidence was shown on his frail face. The spectators all clapped and cheered for the boy. What he did was brave today and saved the little girl from danger. Some people say he is a hero and some people say if they wonder if he is a--

"There they are!"

"Man! We miss all the action!"

"Did he do all of this!?"

"Look! They're all down!"

BoBoiBoy felt like his head is about to burst open. His vision began to blur. His body wobbily swayed side to side. He tried to stay up but his body wouldn't cooperate well.

He fell forward. His limp body unmoving.


	3. Ch 2: The Beginning

How many times will he continue to go down until he is out for the count? That would require an insane amount of willpower to be able to overcome that process of suffering. Of course, BoBoiBoy is that person, the person who will never give up despite the circumstances.

* * *

**Magnolia, Fiore**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

**X791, 27th of March**

His eyes slowly fluttered open. The achy feeling in his body are gone. For once, he felt as if he can take on the world. No exaggeration. He let out a yawn.

He realized he's in another place and tucked in a blanket of a comfy bed. He hadn't felt this comfortable ever since sleeping in his quarters back at the space ship. The relaxation suffices his whole entire body. It's not all. He's been bandaged up and his cap was placed on the tabletop next to his bed.

He gave a stretch to see if he hits any sore spots. Apparently, his clothes are still intact and badly damaged as well. He needed to have a look at the mirror if there is one.

He whipped his head at the sound of the door being opened. He looked at the person who opened it. It was a girl with smooth long twin tailed blue hair that reached down her waist. She seems to sport some sort of magenta long sleeved top with a black skirt. Behind her is a floating white cat.

"Okay... I'm fine with anything weird. But flying cats? Even Cattus isn't surprising at first glance." He thought with a sweatdrop.

"Oh you're awake! Well that's great!" She exclaimed with a happy tone. BoBoiBoy probably knew it was her who took care of him. "I'm the one who healed you, by the way. How are you feeling? All better?"

"Yeah, I'm much better now. Thank you very much." He thanked her genuinely with a bow. He learned that he must have been thrusted into another world and a bow is a sign of respect.

The flattery comment is enough to make the blue haired girl redden her cheeks. It isn't the first time someone compliments on her ability to heal people.

"I'm BoBoiBoy." He smiled as he happened to be staring at her for wuite some time. "What's yours?"

"I'm Wendy Marvell. And this here is Carla." She introduced both herself and her flying companion. "If you'll excuse me, I'll call the master from downstairs. Please wait here for a minute." She excused herself while leaving BoBoiBoy alone with his thoughts floating.

_"Hold up. Master? What does she mean by that? And where is this place? It doesn't look like her house considering this looks like an infirmary more than a bedroom. Maybe she's a caretaker of some sort? Hmm..."_

BoBoiBoy jumped through conclusion to another conclusion to make sensr of this place. He also happened to notice a weird blue stamp on her left arm.

_"Isn't she a bit too young to have a tattoo yet? Or is that more than just a tattoo? Grr! I want some things to make sense!"_ More conclusions kept piling up to the point where it gets all messy and confusing at the same time. He eventually calm down and wrapped his head around. Perhaps his questions will all be answered when he speaks with this master Wendy told him.

Speaking of this master, he was too deep in thought that he didn't realize that a short old man who was wearing a light brown cape is standing at the door. Clearing his throat to get the attention of the boy, BoBoiBoy spun his head around and was met by an old man standing along with the girl he met earlier.

"Sorry sir, I didn't see you coming in." BoBoiBoy apologized. A habit developed by his father as he apologizes over the little things.

"That's okay, my boy. Now, may I ask how you are feeling?" He asked politely. BoBoiBoy responded in the same manner.

"I'm feeling much better now thanks to Wendy over there. Thanks again Wendy." He smiled genuinely. Wendy once again went red and buried her face with her hands.

"Y-you're welcome again..." She squeaked out a reply and left to somewhere.

"I'm relieved to know you are okay. Because those clothes says otherwise. You're really lucky that you were near our guild before we found you passed out on the street while battling those rogue thugs." The old man stated.

"Wait, guild? What's a guild?" BoBoiBoy asked with a raised eyebrow. The old man just stared at him with a look of disbelief.

"Where are you from, my boy?" He just needed to ask to confirm if what he says is true and if BoBoiBoy does live far away, then it'll make sense to not know what a guild means to him.

Was it wise to tell him, BoBoiBoy thought. He kinda knew he's in a different world, just assuming he might be. But one answer wouldn't hurt.

"Well, I live in Pulau Rintis, Malaysia." BoBoiBoy outright told them, even if he knew it isn't or is it? If there is a possibility that the old man will say "_Yes, I guess you live in a different country._" or something, this strengthens his beliefs to believe he is not in a another world.

But the answer he got was...

"Pulau Rintis? Malaysia? Are you sure because I never heard of these places before."

Now it was BoBoiBoy's turn to have a look of disbelief. Although, it was to be expected but it still comes out as a shocking surprise to him.

"Well, may I ask where I am then?"

The old man responded. "You are in Magnolia Town in the Kingdom of Fiore, Earthland."

_"Hold up a second, Earthland? Isn't that supposed to be Earth or something? Unless this is a different Earth than my own world."_ What interested him is the mention of the word 'Earthland'. This must explain the same concept of places he had encountered last time he was outside. He never expected to be like this.

"Sir, I'm afraid to say this but, I don't live here and I'm actually from a far away place." BoBoiBoy half told him the truth. The old man just sighed but kept up a smile on his wrinkled face.

"No worries, my boy." Seeing as he believes him now for the time being, BoBoiBoy let out a sigh he has been holding this entire time. "Now, do you have any questions if you still have some?"

BoBoiBoy first asked him about the guild he mentioned a while back. The master went on and explained in full detail on what a guild means and what their purpose is. BoBoiBoy just sat there in his bed, listening to every word the master tells him, even he is interested in this new topic he has currently been engaged in.

To summarize what BoBoiBoy had listened, a guild is a kind of organization where people from around the city, town, or outside the country, band together and take jobs to earn money, or in this world's currency, jewels. However, there are also evil guilds known as "dark guilds". They are known for terrorizing people in the villages or doing some diabolical in terms of payment. They won't hesitate to kill anyone if the job has a high demand. Also, each members in a guild gets a permanent stamp mark on either of their bodies or based on their preferences.

Other than the guild, the master also explained the concepts of mages all around Earthland. Apparently, only 10% of the human population is able to harness magic. Speaking of magic, it is a form of energy produced by the lacrima. Lacrima is also the supplier of magic, the crystallized substance found only on Earthland and mages utilizes these to their own benefit.

"I feel like I'm getting a headache after all this." After digesting all this information left BoBoiBoy in a loop. The master noticed and decide to let BoBoiBoy have his rest and will continue this for tomorrow. He still has a couple more questions to ask to the orange boy.

"Well, it's getting late now and I have some work to do. I better let you rest now." Said the master as he begin to take his leave before coming to a stop. "Oh, how rude of me for not introducing myself. I am Makarov Dreyar. But just call me Makarov."

BoBoiBoy smiled. "My name's BoBoiBoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, BoBoiBoy."

With that last sentence, the Fairy Tail's master left, leaving BoBoiBoy on his own again. Shortly after Makarov had left, BoBoiBoy stood up and found himself a mirror to look at himself. His hair is a tangled mess and needs to be combed. He combed it using his hands but that only makes it worse. Save a few bruises from his cheeks and a few scars running on his arms. The most noticeable thing is his clothing. They look like they have been on the drier for many months now. The jacket's collar is slightly destroyed and the collar is faded out, leaving a few orange patches open. His jeans left a few scratches and his boots are getting dusty on the top.

It's about time tomorrow he'll get a new set of clothes. But question is, where will he get the money? He can just ask the master for some jewels. He'll pay him back some other day.

"Fang is out there somewhere. I have to find him as soon as I'm outta here."

With nothing to do, he had no other options but to sleep for the day. Time has really advanced after the conversation he had with Makarov. His eyes slowly grew heavy until sleep overcame him.

* * *

"This is nuts!" Said a certain purple haired teen as he struck down his opponent with a quick strike to the head. Another attempted to karate chop his neck but he was quicker as he side step out of the way and deliver his own chop straight to the face and kicked across the way.

"Get that damn brat!"

Fang gritted his teeth in frustration. There seems to be no end for these guys. A shadowy aura enveloped his being as he is ready to fight another battle.

"How did I ever end up in this situation?"

* * *

Fang had woke up in cold sweat and frantically search for his cap wearing friend/rival. He had him on his hands. How did he end up losing him on the way? Perhaps the answer will come to him sooner or later.

"Where am I?" What should be everyone's line whenever they end up in a place that is unfamiliar to them. Fang spawned outside of a large building right beside him. Whatever that sent him here must be unfortunate for the chinese teen as he heard voices inside.

It ain't a normal conversation, that's for sure. Just loud incoherent noises and what sounded like a fight had ensued inside. Fang's curiosity peaked and went inside with no warning. Not before he got jumped by a guy in suspicious clothing.

"This is no place for kids like you here! Get out or else!" He gave a loud warning to the purple haired teen. He was about to oblige until he heard a woman screaming in pain. His mind changed as he grabbed the man and interrogated him using his shadow powers.

"What you got in there!?" Fang demanded to know as his eyes are filled with anger.

"I ain't... telling you... nothing!" The guy breathed out his sentence. Fang didn't take kindly to that and knocked him out quickly.

Reaching to the double doors, his eyes widen like saucers as he witness a bunch of people getting brutally tortured to death by people with deathly methods. Some guys kept punching the innocent looking men in chains in the face and stomach so many times. Women are being served as slaves to deliver drinks to the viking looking people. Children are forced upon their will to be beaten and abused by the drunkards to relieve their pent up aggression.

What caught Fang's eye is a woman in her mid 20s with long autumn hair that reached down her waist being pushed down on the floor.

"Please... Have mercy!" A woman exclaimed as she put up her defense to protect the child from danger.

"It's your own damn fault for making your brat spill this mug of beer on my crotch!" He shouted as loudly as he could and punched the woman so hard in the stomach. She writhed in pain as she held her stomach.

"Hey, I think you went too hard on her." Another one spoke up but was silenced immediately by the man's glare.

"Unless you want a punch in the gut, then I suggest you keep your damn mouth shut!"

He quickly nodded.

"Now where was I?" His eyes wandered to the sobbing child. "Ah yes, some revenge for spilling on me earlier." He then cracked his knuckles before going up to the kid. The woman screamed in agony to not hurt the child.

"That's it!"

A fist comes burrowing to the poor child's head. But it never came.

"**Shadow Hands!**"

Fang finally came out of hiding and held off the abusive man's hand. He gasped in surprise from the unexpected attacker. Fang then slammed his fists to the man's gut. Fang watched the guy fall flat on the ground.

The commotion stirred him up a big load of trouble as guys around his vicinity are rounding up against him.

"What are you doing in our guild!?" One guy lunged at him but Fang reacted quickly and dodged out of the way.

"Guild? What does that mean? Wait... It doesn't matter. These people need help!" With a new objective in mind, Fang got in his fighting stance as he prepared his full rounds against thesr guys. He fought them all with relative ease thanks to his training in space. Quick and precise strikes are all what it takes to bring these guys down.

He smirked in victory but soon turned into a frown as another wave of enemies entered the battle.

The onslaught has commenced.

* * *

Fang practically danced around and pretty much took down everyone he sees. What surprised him is that some of these people can use powers. This proved as a challenge for the spiky haired shadow wielder.

"These guys are tough..." His body is almost at its limit. After his fight with Captain Vargoba left him tremendously exhausted. But with the fuel of adrenaline and determination kept him going in the fight. After he dispatched the last wave of enemies, Fang powered down and had a moment of himself to catch his breath.

The sounds of whimpering caught his ears. He turned his head to the side and saw all the poor injured people huddled up in one group and hugged themselves for protection. Fang felt pity to these poor people. He had no idea that they have suffered a great deal unlike him and his current situation but these people are his priority right now.

"A-are you a-alright mister...?" A little girl in tattered clothes spoke up in almost a whisper.

"I'm... fine... don't... worry... about... me..." Fang panted, which didn't exactly reassured the poor girl.

"We've been waiting for so long for somebody to free us. Thanks for saving us, young man." An elder man went up to him and bowed in respect to their savior. The others showed their gratitude by doing the same gesture.

Fang felt relieved to know he helped these people. However, his ego side took over and was happy for once that he finally has all the attention he had been craving for.

"You're welcome..." He reciprocate their gesture with his genuine smiles.

However, their moment of peace was soon interrupted by a sound of rumbling. Fang is now on high alert.

"You dare enter my guild, beat up my guild members, and leave on your accord!?" A booming voice sounded across the building, leaving an echo. Fang whipped his head around to witness a person that is twice the size as him. His clothes stand out than the rest.

"You must be the boss around here." He merely guessed and was correct on that.

Not for long, the guild master's hands glowed an ominous glow until a magic circle appeared. The building shook once more to the point the ceiling is about to give its weight.

"**Earth Shatter!**" The ground shook twice when slabs of concrete were lifted off the ground and was aimed towards the wounded. They all screech as their impending doom is quickly approaching.

"Oh no, you don't!" Fang had raised his Shadow Dome around the people. When the slabs made contact with the shadow, it didn't break, just the slabs that are broken.

"Those people aren't what you're focusing! I'll take you on!" He needed to finish this up as fast as possible. Having to take down one more enemy is enough. But this one proved to be more difficult than the guys Fang fought before. This kept going and Fang scored a few hits on the guy. He's durable body can take more but not enough to make him go down.

"Not bad, little man. But you're still no match for me!" The guild master scoffed and brushed the damage as nothing. Fang, however, is just about done. The fatigue completely overwhelmed the chinese teen as he is down to one knee and having trouble breathing. He can't give up now! The one obstacle that needs to be cleared up is right there, awaiting to be destroyed.

He's beginning to lose consciousness each time he tries to shake himself awake.

"This is the end!" Almost no time to recover, the guild master is going to bring down the shadow wielder to the ground.

...until something was thrown at him.

"Leave him alone!"

"Yeah, you don't lay a finger on him!"

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Please, get up!"

"Go get that guy!"

The injured were shouting encouraging comments to the exhausted boy while at the same time throwing stuff at the guild master. He got annoyed fast and disintegrated the objects being thrown and went back to do the finishing blow.

"After I'm done with this brat, all of you are next!"

Fang closed his eyes, waiting for the pain that will be on him soon.

"**Sky God's Bellow!**"

A powerful current of air erupted out of nowhere and immediately struck the guild master on the back. He went flying across the area and landed on the ground harshly. Fang saw him getting up.

He gathered enough strength and put all his energy into one. "Shadow Sledgehammer!" He concentrated his shadow into a full fledged sledgehammer and slammed the guild master as hard as he could. He didn't get up as he laid there motionless.

Fang breathed out a sigh. "Finally... It's over..." He can hear cheers on the background.

What he saw is a glimpse of pink hair before closing his eyes due to exhaustion. He didn't feel soft arms slowly wrapping around his abdomen.

"Hey! Are you okay!?"

Fang didn't speak. He laid unconscious in the mysterious person's arms.


	4. Ch 3: Joining

Dreams make a sleeping person do whatever they want. Dreams are taken from the person's memories and shape them as they see fit. There is also a type of dream called lucid dreaming. Lucid dreaming is when a person is actually awake in their dreams. There is no indication when a person can have full control over their dreams. Much like normal dreaming, it can make the person go through so much trial and errors. That is called a nightmare.

In BoBoiBoy's case, his dreams aren't really pleasant. Flashing images of him battling Captain Vargoba kept replaying. The most painful one yet is when he was launched in space via the red skinned alien's hammer. More images replayed back in his childhood years. His first battle with Adu Du, Ejo Jo, and Bora Ra flashed in the back of his mind.

"Wha? Where--?" This dreamscape is however different than what he expected out of a dream. All he wanted was to sleep the night away. He's stranded on a white canvas of space.

After those experiences of his previous battles brought him in his dream. This is still a dream, he thought.

**_"Hello there."_**

He was startled by a voice that vaguely sounds like him. Yet something was off by the tone of it. He turned around to find no one. Not even a single person in sight.

"Who's there? Where are you?" Calling out to someone who has startled is considered to be a dumb move. BoBoiBoy's instincts were on full alert. Even if this is still a dream, he feels like it's real.

**_"I'll be waiting..."_**

The mysterious voice echoed. And the next thing BoBoiBoy knew is that he blacked out.

* * *

He woke up, panting and sweating bullets. He immediately sat on the side of the bed and reflected on what happened in his dream.

"What the heck was that? I never dreamt of something like that..." Perhaps it was him or he was practically delusional that he was transferred to another world with no return home. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard noises outside of the infirmary BoBoiBoy is currently in.

"What was that?" Curious to know, he grabbed his cap and went to the door, opening and closing it on his way. He made his way downstairs. It's unusual for an infirmary to be placed on the upstairs floor.

BoBoiBoy naturally followed the source of the noise emanating downstairs. By the time he got downstairs, he turn to see everyone having an all out brawl.

"What in the world is going on here?" Shocked to see what is happening, BoBoiBoy hid beside a wall and peek at the scene before him.

Tables are overturned or broken, chairs are flipped and destroyed, the smell of beer entered BoBoiBoy's nostrils and he got a little dizzy from the aroma. What gained his attention is the sound of bickering between two specific people.

"You ice stripper! I'll burn your panties off!" The pinkette barked at the raven haired guy with no clothes on except his boxers.

"One more move and it's your ticket to pain train, flame lizard!" The latter spat back. On cue, his hands had a chilly aura and was ready to unleash them to the pink haired guy.

"You wanna go, ice freak!?" Said the former who ignited his hands in flames. The two are about to go at it.

_"Crap! W-what should I do!?"_ BoBoiBoy began to panic. If the brawl between them will start, it will cause major trouble to everyone around them and may destroy the building in the process. He may not belong here and not know these people but he sure doesn't want anyone to go start a fight for no apparent reason. BoBoiBoy was about to rush in there to stop them.

"That's enough!" Right on time, a simple clang to their heads is enough to stop the two guys from initiating a fight. Even people all around stopped what they were doing and shivered in fright from the person who knocked both of them out.

"Whoa. She made them stop. By making them knock out cold, that is." BoBoiBoy whispered and sweatdropped. These people are getting weird as each time progresses.

"If you two are done, then it's alright. We have a guest here and we don't want to disturb him. This includes all of you!" The red headed girl had this ominous aura around her and glared daggers to anyone who dared talks back to her. Later, everyone began placing back everything into its rightful place, even improvising a way to fix the broken furniture.

_"I need to make a mental note on not to mess around with her. She'll rip my whole face off."_ BoBoiBoy thought as a shiver ran up his spine. He realized his purpose in coming, and that is find Makarov. He's not anywhere among the members. An idea popped up and he went to the one place where he will be; his office.

"Hello? Master? It's me, BoBoiBoy? I'd like to speak with you about a few things." He knocked a few times to gain his attention. Not for long before he heard his voice telling him to come in and he did as he told him.

"Is there something you need?" He asked him. He replied by saying he needs assistance in helping out his personal needs such as getting him a new set of clothes and some of the world's currency. The master of Fairy Tail couldn't say no to that and he obliged with his request. That was easier said than done.

"I'll be with you shortly. Just gotta finish what's left here. In the meantime, why don't you get acquaintanted with the rest of the guild while I'm getting something done? Will that be okay for you?" Makarov suggested.

"Uhmm... Yeah..." He shuddered as he remembered those two guys who were pummeled by the terrifying red head.

He swallowed a lump on his throat and faced on the guild hall after he exited the master's office. His presence was not known for a few moments, when one person noticed him from afar.

"BoBoiBoy?"

Hearing his name being mentioned, BoBoiBoy tried locating the person who called him. A sign of a hand waving towards him caught his attention. He was relieved to know that it was the same blue haired girl he encountered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she walks her way over to his side.

"Well, I asked the master for a tour around town and get myself some clothes. I'll be leaving in just a minute." He said. Somehow, this earned him a sad look from the girl herself.

"W-Wendy...? What's wrong?" BoBoiBoy thought he must have said something wrong and quickly asked.

"I thought you're joining here in Fairy Tail. But I guess not then." She forced herself a smile. Something about BoBoiBoy is what made her curious and wants to know more about him.

_"Join? Is she seriously thinking of me joining into a place I barely knew?"_ He thought with confusion. He kinda understand what Wendy was going with this but heck! They just met!

"Well that's--" He didn't get to finish as the pink haired guy from earlier is checking up on him, side to side, which creeped out BoBoiBoy as he is being observed in a not-so-formal manner.

"You look strong. Fight me!" He declared as his hands lit in flames. BoBoiBoy gasped at the sudden declaration. First he's being creepy and now he wants to have a fight with the cadet.

A metal gauntlet met the pink haired guy's head as he crouched in pain and whimpered like a puppy.

"So much for keeping himself restrained for long..." A female blonde sighed and facepalmed.

"You never learn, do you? It is impolite to disrespect our guest here with your idiotic attempts! Learn some manners for once!" She barked at him, which caused him to retreat to a nearby table.

_"T-That's one way to tame a wild one. I felt bad for this guy."_ BoBoiBoy sweatdropped as he thought. What he didn't notice is that lots of members are staring at him and started to whisper among themselves.

An intended cough had silenced the whole guild as they look and found the master standing. "I'm all done now, BoBoiBoy. We can now go to wherever you want to go."

Saved by the bell. Or more like, saved by the cough.

"Thanks master Makarov." He bowed with respect. For BoBoiBoy, it's quite a common thing now for him as he started to get used to being formal to the elderly, another habit developed by his granddad, Tok Aba. Makarov smiled genuinely seeing as this boy is as polite mannered as he thinks he is.

"Erza, you're in charge around here until we get back from our little trip. And I expect everyone to be behaved by the time we get back. Am I being clear?" Sounds of approval were heard around. "Good."

Both the boy and the old man made their way to the exit. Whilst walking, BoBoiBoy caught eye on some interesting people. A blonde girl with a side ponytail stared at him with a hint of concern plastered on her face, the raven haired guy with no clothes on just simply looked at him until he looked elsewhere, the same redhead, now named Erza, eyeballed him up and down. This sent more shivers up his spine once again.

_"This woman is really scary. No wonder everyone around here is afraid of her."_

Both don't plan to linger around longer. Instead, both picked up the pace of their walking and on their way to town. It's a good idea bringing along Makarov in this as BoBoiBoy has poor navigation around the large city. The trip will take a while.

* * *

A familiar purple haired teen woke up slightly better than last time he woke up somewhere distant and uncomfortable. His back is feeling something and sat up to reveal he's in a bed. He gasped as he see his wounds all healed and parts of his body are bandaged up. His clothes are a different take, only damaged and looked like it can't be replaced or fixed any time soon.

He sighed as memories of what happened yesterday resurfaced in his mind. He never know what happened to those poor people. They look like they have gone through hell back and forth. For the first time, Fang felt disgusted and anger from those horrible, sadistic people. As his time as a humanoid alien in Earth, he assumed every living person is just the same. But the heavy truth dropped on him and reality had shifted into a different perspective. So much for being informative about that situation.

After spending the last few minutes, pondering his thoughts on his bed, the sound of knocking door knocked him out of his thoughts. He didn't had time to react as the door was already open.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" A reddish pink haired girl approached Fang with caution. "I was here to check up on your wounds but they all healed in an instant. It's a surprising feat!"

Fang was mesmerized by this unknown girl. It didn't go unnoticed by her as she clapped right near his face.

"W-what?" Back into reality, Fang asked while staring at her blue eyes. He looked away with a red face present.

"Hey, are you still okay?" She asked worriedly. Fang only nodded as his reply.

"Well, since you're now awake, the master wants to see you. And I wanna warn you that you don't wanna offend her in some way or else you'll be up in the sky." Fang didn't understand what she meant by ending up being in the sky but nodded and thanked her as she smiled.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Sherria Blendy. It's nice to meet you! I hope we'll get along real well!" Sherria introduced herself with an upbeat attitude. Fang found this odd but shook it off.

"The name's Fang. It's also a pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself as well. Both got their way down to the main hallway and on their way to the master's room. Fang took his time observing around him as he is awed by the place's design and its decorations. Sherria noticed and grin as she saw the amazed look on Fang's face.

"I see you already like this place." She flashed him a grin.

"Believe me, I've been to many bizarre places before. But this one is a lot cooler." Fang said.

"I see. Must be nice right?"

"Yeah."

They reached to the main end of the hallway and entered a room and found an old woman sitting at her chair. Fang believed this is the master she mentioned.

"Ah! It's good to see you well, young man." She spoke up as she sees Fang walking towards her.

"Yes. And I'd like to thank Sherria here for treating my wounds. I owe her a lot." Fang bowed in respect to the old woman. Sherria's cheeks were tinted pink by the mention of her name.

"You're welcome dear boy but you should be thanking Sherria instead of me. I didn't do anything besides giving you a place to stay for the night." The old woman stated.

"O-okay." Fang awkwardly replied and stole a glance from Sherria.

"Let us exchange names while we're here. I'm Ooba Babasaama, Lamia Scale's current guild master." Ooba goes on introducing herself. Fang got the name but was confused with one thing.

"My name's Fang and... Guild? What's a guild?"

This earned him a couple of disbelief looks from the others around him. How can he not know what a guild is, they thought.

"Are you serious? You don't know what a guild is?" A white haired guy asks from the side. Fang shook his head.

Ooba then saved him the trouble by explaining eveything what he wants to know; guilds, mages, magic, the world he is at, everything.

Fang heard plenty enough and tried to absorb all this information as much as he can. He then went around the guild and got himself acquainted with a bunch of members of Lamia Scale, namely, Lyon Vastia, Jura Neekis, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta, and Sherria's cousin, Sherry Blendy. There is that moment before he introduced himself to Sherry, he received an unexpected compliment of her saying _"You're a cutie."_ and stuff such as that. After learning she's actually engaged, Fang took the compliment well, yet awkwardly at the same time, much to her amusement.

What made Fang skeptical was how these people quickly accepted him even if he isn't a guild member yet. He isn't an easy going guy yet he has been receiving recognition from the others. No one knew how happy he was from the inside that he is now achieving his life long dream of being more popular than a certain cap wearing cadet.

"Fang, may I see you for a minute?" Ooba called out to the chinese teen and he jogged his way to her. "How do you feel like joining here in Lamia Scale since you have nowhere to go?"

"E-excuse me...?" He didn't get it. Why would the master invited him to join the guild so suddenly since he just been here a day? She must've figured and assumed that he has nowhere to go and has nowhere to stay at the moment. She was kind enough to give him one more night of staying here if he insists.

Fang shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure of that yet. Please give me some time to decide until I give you my answer."

Ooba nodded. "I understand. Let me know if you made your decision. The offer still stands, ya know?"

Fang walked around the guild to get familiar with the surroundings and the people around here. He gotta admit, it's a lively place around here and it's not that noisy compared back at the TAPOPS Station. Most of the employees worked their butts off to get things done. Fang have been there to help out, albeit for a short while. It still annoyed him that those workers kept spouting nonsense as he tried to work.

Since he's out of that, he can now kick back and relax as much as he wants. But that changed when he's been given a mission. And how he can't stand been told what to do when he just can't seem to get enough rest.

A bulletin board of sorts caught his eye and went to investigate with interest. Job requests are pinned to the board with rewards placed on the fliers.

"These are missions huh? I guess this guild is more than what I imagine. Looks like each of these lead to one city or a village. And mostly one of these are--"

Wait a second, this gave him an idea on what he should do. While he's here, he can partake jobs to help save people in need while at the same time finding BoBoiBoy on the way. If he can find BoBoiBoy in one of these locations detailed on the flier, there may be a chance he'll find BoBoiBoy if he's lucky. He just hoped he had survived from whatever is out there and not mauled on by a Vulcan or something.

The other idea he had was him trying to use his power watch to communicate to BoBoiBoy through there. Turns out it was a total bust as his watch experienced a technical difficulty saying that the caller cannot be reached, or there is no signal reception here in Earthland, or it may have malfunctioned.

On the bright side, he'll save so many people if he takes these jobs. But first, he'll need guidance or he'll get nowhere or worse, get lost on his way.

"How did it go?" Sherria asked as she walked towards him. "Did master Ooba said anything to you?"

"Well, she did asked me if I join the guild or not." Fang told her.

"And did you accept it?" She raised an eyebrow.

He then swerved his head towards the guild members on the table. They also looked back at him with a curious look. Forming a smile on his face, he stepped forward until he's in front of Ooba.

"Yes, young lad?" She expected he'll accept her offer. And she wasn't far off.

"I'd like to join the guild if that's alright with you." Ooba was right in her prediction as she couldn't help but to smile at his sudden 180.

"I see. But may I ask this. What made you decide why you want to join the guild even when I told you a few minutes ago? Was it because you changed your mind or something?" She wanted to hear his reasons of joining Lamia Scale.

Fang took a deep breath.

"I'm on a mission to look for a certain someone I know and he's out there somewhere. Joining the guild will work to my benefit as it will help me a little to find him and find my way back home. But don't worry, I can still take jobs to help people because that's what I do. I hope you take this into consideration and understand my motives here." He left the part out of the fact that he is in a different world or dimension to not cause a scene here. Ooba hummed in thought before taking these words in.

"Very well then." Ooba declared that a new member is joining in Lamia Scale. Everyone cheered for another addition to their family. "See Sherria and she'll get you your official stamp."

"You mean the tattoos everyone had? Gotcha." He thanked her once again and went to see Sherria, who is visibly excited to see him.

"I can't believe you're joining our guild! This calls for a celebration!" She said in a cheerful tone. "Now then, where would you want your stamp be?"

He don't know how it feels to have a tattoo but maybe he'll look cooler with it to increase his ego. He pointed at his right shoulder and had it coloured purple since it's his favorite color. She happily stamped the Lamia Scale symbol on his desired part of the body and the logo appeared and coloured purple, much to Fang's liking.

"Welcome to Lamia Scale, Fang! I hope we can be great friends!" Said an ecstatic Sherria.

"Heh, so you're one of us now." Lyon smirked at the chinese teen. "Now, you'll have to fight one of us to determine your rank."

"Wait, why should I fight one of you to determine my rank?" Fang questioned. Is this something that guilds do when a newcomer joins?

"In our guild, any newcomers who joined this guild will have to battle any of the current members to see where they will be ranked." He paused and let Fang take in what he said until he nodded in confirmation. He continued.

"However, we cannot tell you who you want to fight as you choose to fight who without telling you who is the strongest or the weakest here." Lyon finished.

"I guess that's okay. I wanna see how I'll fare against any of you." Fang said as he began looking at the team. To be honest, he has no idea who he is going to fight against is he can't tell their strength just by their looks alone. He considered his options.

_"Sherria looks relatively easy but I wouldn't know until I test that out. Sherry can be strong in a fight so scratch her out in my list. Lyon looks like he has much experience in the battlefield so I think I can handle him. Yuka looks weak but I'd take my words back if he isn't. Toby is someone I can handle yet I won't think he won't be that bad in a fight."_

His eyes then landed on Jura.

_"That guy... he's probably the most powerful one here. Do I have what it takes to beat him?"_

Realizing he is taking a long time looking at Jura, Lyon figured Fang chose him and spoke. "It's settled then. Fang, you will be fighting Jura."

"H-hey! Hold up a second...!" He waved his hands. "I-I didn't mean to--"

"Too late pal. You look at him long enough so you reap what you saw." Yuka told him. Fang gulped and looked at the big man himself. Jura extended his hand to offer him a handshake.

"May the best man win." Fang smiled and took his hand and shook it.

"You too."

Fang looked at Sherry. "When will we have that fight?" He knew he's gonna lose at some point but he mustn't think about losing right now. What he needed to do is to stand his ground. Who knows? Maybe he'll win if he thinks straight through this.

Sherry replied. "Right now if you want." She continued. "If you follow me to the training ground, then we will start the battle there." She said as she made her way to the training ground followed by all the members. Fang followed them behind when Sherria walked beside him.

"You're really lucky that you get to fight Jura, Fang. Not everyone gets the opportunity to fight him, not even us." She didn't want to say that he is absolutely unlucky he chose Jura in the first place as he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, the most powerful mages in Fiore. She tried to mask her worries by smiling and encouraging the chinese teen to do his best. She knew he can win if she believed.

"Good luck with your battle against Jura." She casted another grin his way. Fang offered her back the same.

"Thanks Sherria."

* * *

Back at Magnolia, BoBoiBoy and Makarov roamed around to get BoBoiBoy all in good shape as his clothes were tattered in his last fight against Captain Vargoba. They went to clothing store for BoBoiBoy to purchase his own clothes. He replaced his clothes with something more comfortable and more to his liking. He got rid of his jacket in replace for another orange sleeveless jacket with a hood attached. He replaced his black shirt with a brown shirt that reached only his elbows. He got a new fresh set of jeans and replaced his boots with red and black sneakers. He looked like a resemblance of his 11-year-old self. The only accessory that isn't replaced is his orange cap, that was miraculously not damaged in his previous battle.

BoBoiBoy looks contented with the purchase. Makarov already paid for it and they're on their way back.

After purchasing more clothes, getting some snacks, and sightseeing for the boy, both went back to the guild. When they returned, they went inside to find the place completely wrecked.

"Who... Who did it this time!?" Makarov comically yelled out to the ones responsible for this. He's not going to like it as his debts kept piling up more and more on his desk later.

Two familar people were found sprawled on the floor. One in pink and one in raven. The master should've known. Erza came and presented these two in front.

"I happen to be somewhere when I found the place almost destroyed. Turns out it was these two stirring up trouble. I'm terribly sorry master for not preventing this from happening." Erza stated her reason.

_"It feels like you weren't even trying to prevent the chaos happening. It's more like... you joined in."_ He made a mental note not to say that out loud.

The pink haired guy is the first to get up. He groaned as a headache came to him.

"You okay Natsu?" Lucy worriedly called out.

"Yeah, I'm alright Lucy. This popsicle here really know how to tick me off." The popsicle her refers to is Gray on the floor.

"I heard that!" Gray suddenly stood and slammed his face against Natsu's.

"They're at it again..." Lucy looks like she is done with their shenanigans and sat down on the table.

"Enough!" Erza's glare quiet them down and both huddled for protection.

"W-weird..." BoBoiBoy's eyes were blank as he looked on this weird people.

"Anyways, BoBoiBoy, I have a proposition to ask for you." This seemed to garner a lot of attention as every member turned to face their master.

"Sure. What is it?" He questioned.

"I just wanted to ask if you will join our guild."

BoBoiBoy stared at Makarov for a couple of seconds before a whole chorus of whispers were heard around.

"Master, are you sure we should let him join us? I mean, he is still a kid after all and we don't know what his parents will think about this." Macao spoke up from among the whispers. That's when Makarov replied back with, "Macao, I have been a master of Fairy Tail for all these years and I have loads of experiences in these sorts of situations. Throughout the years, Fairy Tail is still standing and has always been that way. I also realized that age doesn't really matter in a guild. If you look at Wendy and Romeo here, they are kids but they still joined Fairy Tail."

"What we need to know is that age no longer matters in the guild. What matters is the fiery spirit that lives inside our hearts. The bonds we formed in all the years of being here shall never be broken. The ability to make precious friends and protect those loved ones when needed, to fight not only for yourself but for your friends as well. Trust in the ones you hold dearest and never abandon them. That is what it means to be in Fairy Tail. We are family! And we are number one!" Makarov finished his awe inspiring speech and almost everyone bawled their eyes out. Not only they are guild members, they are also family.

Seeing this touching scene brought a smile to BoBoiBoy's face. Even if he is in a different world, this brought respite to his heart. He never knew Fairy Tail has such a soft spot for everyone here.

"So what do you say BoBoiBoy?" Multiple eyes finally landed on the orange boy. "Do you accept my request?"

If it means finding Fang or a way back home, he'll gladly accept. Plus, everyone is really friendly despite their rowdiness earlier. He'd still accept. And after hearing his speech earlier, how can anyone say no to this?

"I'll be honoured to join the guild." He flashed them his grin and everyone cheered their heart out for another member joining their family. Mira walked over to him and presented the official Fairy Tail stamp.

"Color and location. Your choice." She gave him an innocent smile, something BoBoiBoy really liked to see. He took his moment to decide the choices and picked his preferences.

"On my right shoulder and make it orange please?" BoBoiBoy lifted his shirt's sleeve and let Mira stamp the mark on his right shoulder coloured in orange. BoBoiBoy liked the way it was placed there. It suits him just fine.

"Thanks Mirajane." He thanked her and she nodded with her smile still there.

"Since you're now an official Fairy Tail member, I'll get you introduced to the whole gui--" Makarov was interrupted by Natsu, who jumped right in front of BoBoiBoy.

"Hey new guy! Fight me!"

He was met by the solid floorboard.

"Introduce yourself properly!" Erza warned as she picked him up and shook him violently.

"Hehehehe, awesome~" He said his well known catchphrase.

* * *

Getting along with everyone is the first step in becoming good friends-_slash_-acquaintances. BoBoiBoy had a time getting to know each and everyone around here.

By the time he's done meeting new people, Natsu kept pestering him on wanting to fight him.

"C'mon BoBoiBoy. Just one round wouldn't hurt pwease?" He asked with puppy eyes and clapped his hands as if begging to fight him politely. BoBoiBoy didn't know how to speak this one.

"Hey flame for brains! Pick on somebody your own size!" Gray shouted. Fortunately, Natsu heard this and left BoBoiBoy to deal with the ice mage.

"Don't worry about Natsu. He just likes to pick a fight with pretty much everyone around here." Lucy reassured the orange boy. BoBoiBoy nodded as it made sense.

"This how real men solve their own problems!" Elfman screamed.

"Can it, Elfman." Erza's usual glare put a tape around Elfman's mouth and whimpered like a puppy.

"She's scary..." BoBoiBoy commented. Wendy along with Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Aww man... All I wanted was a fight from BoBoiBoy..."

BoBoiBoy just saw Natsu sitting down on the table with a defeated look. He couldn't help but to pity the poor guy. His request is a bit dangerous but he just wanted to have fun. BoBoiBoy sighed as he is about to say something that will endanger himself.

"Hey Natsu." Natsu's head perked up by the sound of his name. "Don't say I didn't do this for you but..."

Natsu leaned forward as what he was about to say next. The others noticed this and braced themselves on what's coming.

"If you want a fight, you got it!"

This caused Natsu's eyes to widen and his earlier expression changed quickly into excitement.

"Alright!" Screamed the dragon slayer. "Here I come BoBoiBoy!" He then charged at BoBoiBoy with full speed. Before he can counter, Erza intervened and sent a kick to his way, causing him to fly and hit a wall.

"No fights in the guild. We don't want to wreck any more as this place is already damaged enough."

Lucy sighed. "But you just did when you kicked Natsu into a wall, making more damages around here."

"Well, how about outside of town? We can fight over there where we won't have to destroy anything." BoBoiBoy suggested and the others agreed. He wasn't sure if they are okay with them fighting in the middle of the city. He didn't want to damage any property and outside the town seems like a good choice for a battlefield.

"Sounds like a good idea, BoBoiBoy. Any one got any questions regarding that?" To be blunt, it sounded more like a threat than a question as everyone are silent. "None? Good. Now let's go."

Everyone went and followed the red head Titania out of the guild with BoBoiBoy following behind them. Wendy walked beside him with Carla on her tow.

"I hope you know what you are doing child." Carla expressed her concern for the boy. Even if she didn't know him for a long while but something about him is what made her curious. She first thought of him as an innocent boy but the look in his eyes says otherwise.

"Don't worry Carla. Natsu wanted this very badly and I'm giving him what he wants." He looked on ahead and saw Natsu really happy about this ordeal. Carla sighed before putting on her smile to the young boy.

Wendy smiled. "You're a kind person BoBoiBoy."

"I know. I get that a lot. Thanks Wendy."

* * *

**I feel like I'm going for a BBB x Wendy and Fang x Sherria over here. If you guys are comfortable with this, then I would still continue the trend. Or if some are uncomfortable with it then I'll just friendzone them :)**

**Do note that this isn't a what I intended to do... unless you all wanted new ships?**

**Well, let me know if it's appropriate for you all and see you all in the next chapter.**

**_T E R B A I K~_**


	5. Ch 4: Element Vs Dragon Slayer

The fight will be situated upon an open field Erza had picked out for the battle between BoBoiBoy and Natsu. The closest thing they had for a battlefield was inside of a dense forest. Although, they had second thoughts on that idea as Natsu will end up going all out and accidentally burn all the trees and the wildlife and they wouldn't want a forest fire to be happening, much less they want a word from the magic council on what caused it.

BoBoiBoy took a good look around. It's a massively open plain field. There are pros and cons to a battlefield. One is that there is enough space to be able to move freely and one is that there are no buildings or any sort of structures to be able to make use to their advantage.

He stood 10 meters away from the pinkette, who visibly looked excited for the fight. BoBoiBoy had never thought he would be willing accept a fight in the first place. That's a bit uncharacteristic of him. But Natsu kept pestering him so he hadn't a choice to do anything about, unless he runs away from him. That's an alternate route he could've taken.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as he punched his open palm.

"Before I begin the battle, Natsu, when I say to stop the fight, I mean it. Try to ignore my warning and I'll have Erza to step in there and deal with you personally, got it?" Makarov said with a smirk as Natsu gulped.

"Now then, are you both ready?"

Natsu breathed out fire from his mouth and screamed. "Oh hell yeah!"

Makarov turned to BoBoiBoy who nodded in confirmation, confidence on his facial expression. He liked the look on the young boy's face. It reminded him of his grandson, Laxus Dreyar, who had that look when he first had a battle with him.

"If you're both ready then..." He raised his arm and brought it down. "Begin!"

* * *

**(Insert BoBoiBoy Galaxy OST: Lepaskan Kuasamu)**

Natsu is the first to move and sped up to the boy. BoBoiBoy is anticipating his moves. If he's going to punch, he'll either dodge or block his attack, depends on the power being pulled. If he's going to kick, the same thing applies.

BoBoiBoy quickly ducked from the roundhouse kick Natsu delivered before he ignited his feet in flames and axe kicked BoBoiBoy, who immediately dodged out of the way. BoBoiBoy pulled back a punch and thrusted right at Natsu's stomach, who in turn blocked it with arms. Natsu gathered enough magic to concentrate on his signature attack.

**"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!"** He swung his fist directly at BoBoiBoy's face. He tried his fastest to block it and it did, but the force was powerful enough to skid him a couple of yards. There is not much time to react as Natsu was once again attacking him from all sides. BoBoiBoy is stuck on the defensive role. He has to act quickly.

"I can't attack when he keeps charging at me. I need to get ourselves in a distance so I can change into my elements."

Once Natsu is recovering from his previous barrages of attacks, BoBoiBoy held his arm and changed into his defensive form.

**"****Elemental Power: BoBoiBoy Earth!"**

"So he's an earth mage? That's something." Gray commented as he continued watching the brown element. Little did he know is that BoBoiBoy has something more up his sleeve.

"Earth Barrier!" Earth punched the dirt that caused the ground to be shook and an earth barrier conjured up from the solid ground. Natsu saw this one and assumed Earth is going on the defensive role.

"That's not gonna stop me! **Fire Dragon: Claw!**" Natsu rushed forward and delivered a swift kick ignited in flames towards the Earth Barrier. The attack connected and completely destroyed the barrier but Earth isn't on his spot when he made the barrier.

"Where did he go!?" Natsu asked as he search frantically for the earth element. As he continued looking, the ground began to rumble and got even more intense.

**"Earth Uppercut!"** Earth emerged from the ground and uppercutted Natsu in the chin from below him. This sent the dragon slayer hurling in the air and struggled to maintain his posture in mid air.

**"Fire Dragon: Roar!"** While in midair, Natsu unleashed more flames directly from his mouth and is fastening on Earth really quick. Earth gasped as the flames are closing in on him. However, he had another idea on how to avoid this.

**"****Elemental Power: BoBoiBoy Wind!"**

"His magic isn't just based on one!?" Lucy gasped as she saw him changing forms, and surprised to see a "mage" that can use multiple elements. Wendy watched even closer with more interest as she witnessed the change.

Wind maneuvered easily mid air and barely dodged the attack roaring straight at him. Although he indeed dodged it, it was a moment too late as the flame's embers scorched Wind's left arm and left a burn mark on it.

"Ow ow ow ow! It burns!" Wind comically yelled while rubbing his burnt arm. Natsu isn't done yet as he charged once more at Wind with his hands and feet on fire. Wind danced around Natsu while simultaneously attacked him using wind based attacks. It seems neither had the upper hand as they continue to barrage each other with their respective attacks. Natsu grew annoyed and launched a massive fireball towards Wind.

"Take this! **Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame!**" His fireball grew in size, almost the size of a house. Natsu launched it forward with top speed.

"Oh no!"

Wind got hit by the fireball and was sent to the ground and formed himself a crater. The impact had created smoke that covers the whole area.

**(End of OST)**

"Natsu! You fool! That attack could have killed him!" Erza yelled out in anger and he recoiled in horror. He desperately tried to find Wind to see if he's alright. If he's not, then he'll get an earful from the Titania herself.

"Where is he?" As the smoke dissipated, the whole guild are now able to see a visible crater that formed in the middle of their battlefield. To their surprise, BoBoiBoy isn't found in the layer.

"What the--" Natsu gasped in surprise. He was pretty he sent him down that hole.

"Looking for me?"

Wind raised his arm.

**"****Elemental Power: BoBoiBoy Fire!"**

**(Insert BoBoiBoy OST: BoBoiBoy Api/Fire Theme)**

BoBoiBoy now underwent another form to be on par with Natsu's. The whole guild were relieved of BoBoiBoy's safety, as well as flabbergasted expressions since he used another form.

"Fire magic now? Hmph. This'll be interesting." Erza said as she crossed her arms while keeping her eyes directly at Fire.

"Since when can this kid use multiple elements now? That's a first I've seen in a mage before." Cana commented before downing her barrel of liquor.

"Time to go round two! Bring it!" Fire blew fumes out his mouth, similar to a certain Salamander. The action caught Natsu off guard before donning an excited smile on his face. He's happy not only to BoBoiBoy's safety but gets a chance to battle another fire mage user.

"I'm all fired up now! Here I come, BoBoiBoy!" He declared as he lunged forward and ready to attack the idled element. Fire blocked the punch and countered with his own which the other blocked as well. Fire backlashed Natsu and gained each other some space. With great speed, Fire is able to land a few hits on Natsu and in return, the dragon slayer was able to hit Fire many times in the upper body with his fire magic. Neither of them aren't panting for breath because of the sheer fun they were having, in Natsu's case, the fight he had hoped for.

"Those two aren't letting up, not even a second." Mira said as she continued to watch the enraging battle between two fire users.

"Now that is a real men's battle!" Elfman looked pumped up and screamed.

"Even so, I hope BoBoiBoy will hold his own ground. After all, we can't forget about Natsu's recklessness whenever it comes to having a fight." Lisanna expressed her concern for the young boy. Natsu is known to be the most destructive person out of everyone here. She hoped BoBoiBoy will be okay after this.

Fire headbutted Natsu as he got up close to deliver another **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist.** He held his head in pain before Natsu retaliated with an axe kick that connected to Fire's head. He got dizzy but shook it off and did another uppercut to his abdomen, mixed in with flames that increased the damage taken. Natsu spewed out saliva and went flying. Fortunately, the dragon slayer landed safely on both feet. And speaking of feet, both ignited in flames and sped off in a blink of an eye.

**"Fire Dragon: Sword Horn!"** The dragon slayer's body is wholly covered in flames like a red phoenix. He sped with incredible force and locked on his target to attack him with a powerful headbutt. Fire gritted his teeth and tried to dodge out of the way but at the last moment, he got hit.

And the most vital part is that Natsu unintentionally hit Fire's power watch, causing a spark. However, Fire didn't revert back into BoBoiBoy and instead still stayed the same.

"You're strong... Natsu..." Fire panted.

"You too man... It's been a while since I had a good fight..." He flashed a grin his way. Fire smirked.

"Let's take it to the next level, shall we?" Fire balled his hands into fists and did a fighting stance where he spread his legs, one arm raised and another on his side.

"You said it! I'm getting all fired up!"

Both were taking a deep breath and unleashed their powers towards each other. Natsu's own signature move and Fire's own move.

**"Fire Dragon: Roar!" "Fire Breath!"**

Both flames collided with each other and causing the air around the whole area to become humid. Everyone is sweating even a certain ice mage can't handle it.

"Looks like they're going all out!" Lucy shielded her face with her arm from the intense heat. Everyone are on the same state.

"Not quite! Natsu's roar is pushing BoBoiBoy back. At this rate, the win will go to Natsu if he keeps that up!" Erza hypothesized. To what she is seeing, Natsu is overwhelming Fire with his roar. For being a dragon slayer has its own benefits such as being able to use lost magic, and lost magic is such a rare commodity around this continent. Natsu is not a normal fire mage, that's for sure for others, and Fire is really unlucky having to battle someone who can use dragon slaying magic.

"Is he gonna lose...?" Wendy covered her mouth, worrying for the young fire element.

"Believe it or not, nobody can beat Natsu's roar even if they gone full out." Gray admitted.

"Looks like the kid is having a rough time against Salamander." Gajeel stated the obvious.

_"No! I... can't... lose... Not... yet...!"_ Fire can barely hold out his attack as Natsu's flames are nearing him.

He's unaware of the fact that his power watch kept sparking until it sprayed its electricity around it. However, the electrical aura has been replaced with flames instead. The embers slowly reached through the watch's screen and an improved emblem of Fire's appeared.

**(End of OST)**

* * *

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"**

A newfound powerful flame bursted out of BoBoiBoy's mouth and completely took over Natsu's Fire Dragon: Roar. He saw this one coming and shielded the flames with his arms. The area is now covered in smoke once again.

"Wh-what the hell...?" Natsu blurted out with a shocked face. First he was going to win but then, flames flew by and hit Natsu in the end.

Once the smoke ceased, everyone took one look at Natsu, who looked shocked, then back at BoBoiBoy, who looked different than before.

**(Insert BoBoiBoy Galaxy OST: BoBoiBoy Api/Fire Theme)**

**"****Elemental Power!"**

Fire had taken an unusual appearance. He wears a sleeveless black shirt underneath a red and yellow sleeveless jacket that's adorned with neon red fire patterns. The jacket has a red hoodie with yellow lining that covers his predominantly black cap. He also wears black shorts that reaches slightly past his knees with the same neon fiery patterns on the bottom half. He has scarlet arm warmers and one of them has the power watch placed, namely on the right arm warmer on his wrist.

Fire slowly opened his eyes, the fire flicker in his eyes and letting the flames around him run through and flowing with power.

BoBoiBoy Fire had evolved into his secondary tier.

**"****BoBoiBoy Blaze!"**

* * *

Blaze blinked as he then realized his own discovery of his new powered up form. He felt more limber and stronger in this form. A smirk then paved its way into his face as he thought of something. He casted a look on Natsu.

"Whoa BoBoiBoy! What happened to ya!?" An astounded reply was all Blaze heard from the Salamander.

Blaze didn't reply.

**"Blazing Chakrams!"** Two flaming circular sharped blades spawned and were equipped on Blaze's hands. The display felt amazing to everyone's eyes.

"Thosr are some gnarly weapons!" Natsu whistled.

Blaze wasted no time and threw the Blazing Chakrams towards the dragon slayer. Natsu then got serious and caught the chakrams with his hands.

_"Too easy!"_

Or so he thought. Blaze appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye.

_"He's too quick! I didn't see him move!"_

A fist planted into Natsu's stomach and he spat out. Blaze kicked away Natsu before he regain balance and resumed his defensive role. Blaze took off at high speed, leaving behind a trail of flames directionally. He landed consecutive punches, this time wilder and with more force.

"You're tough, I'll give ya that!" Just as he was about to counterattack, Blaze beat him to it and kicked him in the gut. Natsu redirected his attack back at Blaze but the latter blocked it with minimal effort. Afterwards, Natsu sent more physical and magical blows to the secondary tiered element, to which he either blocked them or dodged them with ease.

**"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!"** Blaze immediately ducked under the swing from his fist and used the momentum to force his attack elsewhere to blunt the blow. He then felt disoriented as he thought he landed a critical hit on Blaze. He thought wrong as he heard something behind him and expected more surprise attacks from Blaze. However, he is nowhere in his vicinity.

"Look!" All the guild members gazed their eyes on the sky and found Blaze descending with huge fireballs surrounding him.

**"Rapid Fire Bullets!"**

Natsu heard the attack and looked up to see Blaze coming down on him hard with fireballs hurling his way. Natsu smirked as he opened up his mouth and ate the fireballs one by one.

"Not only you plan to give me a surprise attack, but you sure as hell gave me a tasty snack and a power up!" Natsu's head grew and increased in size as he let out another **Fire Dragon: Roar** heading for Blaze.

"That won't work!" Blaze exclaimed as he let the flames swallowed him whole. The whole guild all had their breath taken away as they witness Blaze getting consumed by the flames. Shortly after, the flames died down and Natsu thought he got him for sure. How wrong he was when Blaze came out, unscathed.

"Told ya. It won't work against me!" Blaze landed on the same spot he was once before. He concentrated his flames in his hand and raised them up in the air.

**"Meteorite Shower!"** He called upon small meteorites and are descending at a fast rate. Natsu punched away the small rocks like they're nothing.

"Too bad you're distracted and let your guard down! **Blazing Blood Fist!**" A red hot flaming fist began to appear on his right hand. He swung with all his might to Natsu's undamaged face and delivered a strike that forced him back and crashed away from Blaze's spot. All the guild members saw Natsu's limped form, not one single motion.

The battle was over. Blaze had won.

**(End of OST)**

"The victor goes to BoBoiBoy Blaze!" Mira declared the winner and some members cheered for his small victory. Blaze crossed his arms and huffed while keeping a smug smirk on his face.

"You did it BoBoiBoy!" Wendy quickly went up to him closely and proceeded to heal his injuries, whether they are small or not, she treats others with utmost care.

"Heh, that was nothing. And thanks Wendy." Blaze let out a sigh as he was getting healed by the sky maiden. Meanwhile, the rest of Team Natsu are piling up around BoBoiBoy and asked a series of questions.

"That battle was amazing. You did really well against an opponent like Natsu." Erza praised.

"Yeah. Good job taking care of lizard brain over there." Gray grinned.

"Don't worry about Natsu's condition. Believe me, he's gone through worse than this." Lucy reassured him with a smile that confirms it, even if he has his doubts.

Blaze reverts back into BoBoiBoy and glanced one last look at his watch. There was something in this watch that made him voluntarily transform into his secondary tier form. Ochobot had once stated that if he can complete his first set, BoBoiBoy will now have access to his secondary tier powers without any unstable problems.

So far, the only forms he unlocked are Thunderstorm, Solar, and now Blaze. He had a lot to go until he'll unlock more of his secondary elements or at least new ones.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Startled by the scream, BoBoiBoy and the party turned to the source of the scream. They find out it was Natsu was the one who screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO ME!?" Natsu shouted.

"You got your ass whooped by a 15 year old." Gray and Gajeel simultaneously said. Natsu frantically searched for BoBoiBoy and started to run to him.

"Hey BoBoiBoy! I want a rema-" He couldn't finish what he said as a kick in the gut by Erza silenced him and made him go unconscious once more. BoBoiBoy and the rest sweatdropped as Erza carried Natsu over her shoulder.

"We should be heading back to the guild now." Everyone immediately nodded and followed after her, not wanting to agitate the Titania of Fairy Tail any longer.

"Hehehehe~ That's awesome!" BoBoiBoy, on the hand, had a great day this time and followed them back to the guild.

Somewhere near the location where BoBoiBoy's first battle took place, a shadowy figure hid behind a tree and locked their eyes on the individual they see; BoBoiBoy.

_"He must be the one I brought to save me!"_ The unknown being said with a hint of glee in their voice.

_"We'll meet soon, BoBoiBoy."_ They retreated back into the distance, nowhere to be seen again.

* * *

**First off, I want to apologize for the long delay. Being caught up in school, doing homework in my workdesk, having a week full of exams and never seem to get a break is taking a toll on me. I have such a weak body :')****But enough self-pity about me, here's another chapter that I racked up in my head for a while. Sorry if it doesn't look that impressive, it's just that I'm not at 100% yet on going back to writing after having to do lots of stuff to be done this week. Forgive me if you see some grammatical errors, if there are any.**

**And, yeah. I'm out. See ya later in the next chapter. This chapter is BBB's first battle in another dimension/world. The next chapter will be about Fang vs Jura battle. Look forward to it in the near future :)**

**~ T E R B A I K ~**


End file.
